


Eternal Reward

by cruisedirector



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Age of Sail, Drabble, M/M, Pirates, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, James Norrington couldn't help competing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to Disneyland. _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ spoilers!

Even in death, James Norrington couldn't help competing.

"I died a warrior," he insisted when pulled aboard the _Dutchman_. "Surely I should be in some Elysian field."

"Then go find one," snapped Will, who was busy scanning the depths for other souls.

And there was the issue of fidelity. "If Elizabeth were _my_ wife..."

"But she isn't," Will reminded him. "I won't see her again for ten years."

As Will observed, James was no longer in the Navy. "Things are different out here. No promotions...but no sodomy laws."

In the end, James preferred to serve the _Dutchman_'s captain.


End file.
